villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gwenda Davis
Gwenda Davis is an antagonist in The Power of Five series. She is a supporting antagonist in the first book, but becomes a full antagonist in book two. Biography She lives with her husband, Brian, a milkman. Brian and Gwenda do not get on. Brian slaps Gwenda and calls her a bitch and laughs at her. Gwenda is small, shrunken and defeated-looking as a result, and is full of pent-up rage and bitterness. Gwenda is not doing well and when Matt Freeman's parents are killed she blames him for not warning them about his premonition he had about their deaths. Gwenda is given Matt to foster, and she hates him. She steals his inheritance, using it for clothes, wine and holidays. Brian and Gwenda both want Matt out, and when he is arrested for breaking into an Ipswich warehouse and getting imprisoned, Gwenda essentially tells Matt she is glad he is going. Gwenda is a little weird; in her mind her husband can't do anything himself, she feels she needs to be there to "look after" him when he is alone. Even though both of them are adults and she thinks he is useless without her. This all changes four months later. Gwenda hasn't paid the bills because she has run out of all of Matt's money, as a result, the services cut off her power. She is completely down on her luck. But strange things begin happening. Rex McKenna, a TV presenter on the show Big Wheel, a gambling show, starts contacting her through the television itself, which shouldn't be working because of her power loss. But Gwenda swears he is talking to her, even in the repeats, which is crazy. She tells Brian, he laughs at her. Rex tells Gwenda to stab her husband to death and shut him up, which she does, no questions asked. Gwenda becomes a recluse, harbouring hatred for Matt, and talking each night to Rex on the television. He reveals he is a friend of Sir Michael Marsh and Mrs. Deverill and part of the cult of witches which they headed. The dark magic he possesses explains how he could manipulate the television serials. Gwenda is attracted to Rex, and so Rex, knowing this, gives her a mission: to go to Yorkshire and kill Matt. Do whatever it takes. Gwenda packs a small bag and takes a woodaxe, planning to decapitate her former nephew. Gwenda goes to Yorkshire and hitches a ride with a friendly truck driver. She feels sympathy for him so rather than kill him outright, as intended, she smashes his skull and pushes him out of the lorry at speed, then takes over. She drives the lorry to Yorkshire and finds Matt's school. At the hilltop, Gwenda has doubts because she hates pain, and is frightened of killing herself. She now knows this is a suicidal mission. Gwenda is about to turn back and go home but suddenly the radio whispers on and Rex's voice comes out accusing her of cold feet. Rex says her death won't hurt much and that she has to kill Matt. Rex finally persuades her, and Gwenda determinedly drives down the hill in her stolen truck, and, although Matt has had a premonition about the school's destruction and evacuated everyone safe, Gwenda hits the wall, igniting the oil and fuel, and causing a massive fire which kills her. Category:Female Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry